


hardzello oneshots

by youngmenacealex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: First Kisses, Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Romance, Sad, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angsty, i was too lazy to write a fanfic and i don’t have good ideas for any so here’s a bunch of oneshots, oneshots, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngmenacealex/pseuds/youngmenacealex
Summary: hi here’s a collection of hardzello oneshots i wrote and didn’t know what to do with, enjoy!





	1. hidden feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello i’m too lazy and terrible at creative ideas to write another hardzello fanfic so here’s a collection of oneshots!! (also i have a roger and john collection of oneshots too so you could check that out if you’d like to as well sksjs)
> 
> anyways enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben flys out to new york to surprise joe and feelings start to resurface that he can’t seem to hide very well.

“when will you come back out to new york and see me?” joe’s voice began sounding tired through the phone, ben chuckled a little at his question as he sat down on his bed. 

ben checked the time and noticed how late it had gotten, the two had been talking on the phone for almost two hours. “when will you come back out to london and see me?” ben questioned back, hearing joe scoff on the other end.

ben knew how much joe didn’t like to fly out to london, mostly because he hated being away from new york, and plane rides for that long made him sick. ben didn’t blame joe for not wanting to come to london anyways, ben would much rather be in new york with joe. 

the two talked a little bit longer until joe declared they should get some sleep, and with tired goodbye’s they both hung up. ben laid back in bed and thought for a long time, he thought about how he couldn’t stand being away from joe any longer, and that’s when he came up with his plan. his plan wasn’t full proof- it wasn’t even exactly his brightest idea- but he implusely bought a plane ticket to next york in the morning to surprise joe. he didn’t know how well it would go or if joe truly wanted to see him, but ben only hoped for the best.

thankfully, rami had given joe’s address to ben since he didn’t want to ask joe and seem suspicious. ben was a complete anxious mess the entire morning going to the airport and sitting on the plane. he was even more of a mess once the plane finally landed and he bought a rental car to drive to joe’s house. the trip took almost all day, and by the time ben reached joe’s house it was getting close to sundown. 

ben hoped joe was home, and with a deep breathe he got out of the car and made his way to the front door. he stared at the door for a moment, wondering what would happen once joe would open it. he didn’t even think about joe’s reaction, would he get angry? angry that ben hadn’t called and told him? did joe not want to see ben, or possibly joe already knew ben was coming somehow? 

ben closed his eyes and tried to shake away all the negative thoughts overwhelming him before opening his eyes. with a shaky hand, he rang the doorbell, and waited a few moments. he heard footsteps coming and the door opened to reveal joe. 

ben smiled widely right as joe realized who was standing in front of him, his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. “oh my god,” he said, a smile suddenly taking over his face as he embraced ben in a tight hug. “i didn’t know you were coming!” joe exclaimed, ben felt like his heart was going to explode. he hugged joe back, and wished he could stay like this forever.

“i wanted to surprise you,” ben chuckled as joe pulled out of the hug. “hopefully this is a good surprise.” he added a little hesitatingly.

joe nodded, his eyes still wide in surprise. “this is the best surprise ever! i’ve missed you.” joe said, a warm fuzzy feeling settled in ben’s chest. joe missed him, and he couldn’t help but smile at that thought.

“i’ve missed you too.” ben told him, and he hated how truthful it was. it was almost a little mad how terrible he missed joe. 

joe smiled before realization struck him. “oh god, come in please. do you need help with any bags or anything?” joe asked, looking around to see if ben had brought anything, but he had left everything in the car. 

ben laughed, shaking his head. “i left them in the car, i can get my bags later. don’t worry though, i didn’t bring that much.” he reassured.

joe smiled back at him as he held the door open wider. “well, come in.” joe welcomed, walking back inside with ben following him. ben closed the door behind him as joe quickly made his way towards the kitchen, ben slowly followed after him and admired his house.

ben always loved joe’s house, it was nothing special- and it probably looked like every other house in new york- but it reminded ben of joe, so he loved it nonetheless. ben hadn’t been to his house in a couple months, and he picked up on some of the rearranging joe had done. “i like what you did with the place, i saw you changed some things.” ben walked into the kitchen and said, joe turned around and smiled at him as he opened the pantry.

“yeah, i moved some things around to make it a little less crowded, i apologize for how messy everything is right now though,” joe said, but ben hadn’t noticed. one irritating thing about joe was he focused too much on things that others rarely ever did. “i need to get better at cleaning.” joe teased, ben chuckled.

“i think it looks perfect.” ben said, grabbing joe’s attention. 

“you always say the right things,” joe smiled, ben felt himself becoming flustered. “are you hungry? i could make something?” joe asked, but ben shook his head.

“i ate at the airport, but thank you.” ben politely declined, he didn’t want joe doing too much for him. he just wanted to be with joe, and cherish every moment of it for as long as he could.

joe smiled at him, looking around for a moment. “would you like to sit on the couch? i could get us some wine?” joe questioned, and ben chuckled to himself at how much joe tried to be a good hostess.

“sure, any wine would be lovely,” ben smiled. “i’ll be out on the couch.” he said, watching as joe nodded and headed towards the cabinet- ven assumed he kept his alcohol in- before ben left the kitchen. ben made his way over to the couch and began looking around the room again, he felt like he hadn’t been with joe in forever. it almost felt foreign to him, even though it had truly only been a few months.

“okay,” joe’s voice rang clearly through the house as ben turned around and saw joe walking over to him with two glasses. “here you are.” joe smiled, handing ben a glass, and setting his down on the coffee table in front of them before sitting down close to ben. 

ben returned the smile before he began sipping his wine slowly, he didn’t want to get tipsy so soon. “how long are you going to be here?” joe questioned, picking up his wine and taking a sip as well.

ben thought for a moment before shrugging. “only a couple of days, i’m not entirely sure,” ben said, joe hummed in response. “it was kind of a last minute trip, but i just wanted to see you.” he added shyly, and joe’s smile grew.

“you’re too charming sometimes” joe teased, and ben chuckled. 

“have you not fallen for my charm yet?” ben teased back, his tone becoming evidently a little flirtatious on purpose. he never knew exactly where joe and him stood, he knew he had certain feelings for joe that he knew were more than friendly, and those certain feelings made him almost sick to his stomach.

every time he looked at joe, he would feel his heart arch. he felt ill, he felt like he needed a cigarette every time he thought about joe the way he did. he didn’t even know how he felt about men in general, but he knew how he felt about joe.

and he was terrified.

ben tried not dwell too much on his emotions as he took a much longer drink of his wine in hopes it would calm down his nerves. joe laughed a little at ben’s teasing and leaned back into the couch more. ben stared at joe, noticing every detail he always noticed about him. he really needed a cigarette.

“uh,” ben cleared his throat, looking away from joe quickly. “is it alright if i have a smoke?” ben questioned, taking out his cigarette pack he always had on him and gestured towards it. joe’s smiled flattened a little bit, ben knew how much joe hated ben’s smoking, but he knew he couldn’t do anything about it. 

“yeah, there’s a bench out front. i’ll refill your wine.” joe told him, ben glanced down at his glass and hadn’t realized he almost finished it all. ben looked back at joe and gave him a small smile.

“thank you.” he mumbled before standing up and making his way the front entrance he had come in from. ben spotted the bench that had hadn’t noticed before that placed underneath a tree. he sat down, leting out a deep breathe as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. the warmth of the cigarette warmed his hands up a little bit from how cold it was outside. he was used to the cold from living in london, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it. the sun had now completely disappeared from the sky, and in return it was now almost pitch black. ben could barely see any stars, so he kept his focus on how bright the moon appeared. 

he took a long drag of his cigarette, and his thoughts of joe resurfaced again. he tried hard never to think of these thoughts he kept hidden away so well. it began to get harder when he knew he thought about joe everyday, called joe everyday, wanted to see joe everyday. the fact he flew out to surprise joe was saying a lot, but ben kept denying it.

he didn’t like men, he knew he didn’t. he was terrified to admit it even if he did, he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. it felt almost disgusting to him that he was having these feelings for another man, for his best friend. he didn’t even know what joe thought about him, he probably thought he was a complete creep if he even found out what ben truly felt about him.

that’s all ben truly was, a creep that was in love with his best friend. ben exhaled the smoke he left trapped in his cheeks for too long, and watched the smoke linger in the air. he raised his now shaky hand back to his lips. 

ben didn’t even know why he was falling so madly for joe. maybe it was because he was the most genuine, funniest, sweetest person he ever met or maybe ben was just getting that desperate. he quickly shook his head, and glanced down at his cigarette. he suddenly lost desire in it, and flung it to the ground before stepping on it.

he took a second to recompose himself, and shake the thoughts he was thinking of before walking back inside. joe looked up at him from where he had been staring at his phone and smiled. “that wasn’t long.” he pointed out, and ben shrugged.

“trying my best to quit.” he lied, he knew he couldn’t quit even if he wanted to. he guessed that was the worse part about having an addiction, becoming so addicted to something it was hard to live without. ben would know, he was addicted to cigarettes and joe.

joe smiled softly at him, letting ben know that he supported him with his decision, and checked the time on his phone. “it’s getting a little late, you can stay in the guest bedroom if you’d like?” joe suggested, picking up his wine glass that was now empty. ben glanced down at his wine glass that joe refilled and felt sick again.

“uh, yeah. that would be perfect.” ben looked back at joe and forced a content smile.

joe smiled back at him, and looked at his wine. “it’s okay if you’re done with your wine, i’ll just put it back into the bottle. don’t tell anyone that though.” joe whispered the last part, causing ben to laugh.

“i wouldn’t tell a soul.” ben said, and joe smiled before picking up his wine glass and making his way back to the kitchen. 

after joe put away the wine glasses and helped ben unload his luggage from the car and into the guest room, it was getting late. joe had wished ben a goodnight, and told him what they could do tomorrow, and how much he loved the fact ben had decided to surprise him. 

ben felt like he could listen to joe talk for hours, but he sadly had to say goodnight. the two went to their separate beds, and ben laid awake in his for what felt like hours. ben chewed at his bottom lip absentmindedly, his same constant thoughts coming back to haunt him. he let a deep sigh escape his lips as he turned to check the clock next to him that read almost midnight. 

ben sighed deeply to himself, and felt the need for another cigarette again. he sat up and debated giving into his addiction or not. ben went against what he should’ve done, and took his lighter and pack of cigarettes outside with him. he quickly made his way out of the guest room and towards the bench in the front, hoping he wouldn’t wake joe up.

he closed the front door behind him and lit up another cigarette. he leaned against the bench, exhaling and inhaling. his mind felt practically numb in the coldness surrounding him. thankfully, his thoughts had ceased for the time being, and ben basked in the enjoyment of thinking about nothing. that was until, he heard the door open. his eyes widened slightly as he turned around and saw joe walking towards him.

joe gave a small smile. “hi,” he said once he got closer, and ben only stared at him. “i thought i heard the front door close.” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. ben felt a little bad for waking joe up, but he felt even worse once he realized the thoughts started coming back as joe sat down close to him.

he realized how pretty joe looked underneath the moonlight and the poorly dim lighting that the front porch light provided that illuminated a little bit of joe’s face. ben wanted to kiss joe, so badly. he knew he shouldn’t, but the overwhelming feeling was driving him mad.

“sorry,” ben turned away from joe and threw his cigarette down, stepping on it quickly. “i couldn’t sleep.” he muttered, and joe hummed in response.

“jet lag?” he questioned, and ben shrugged.

“you could say that.” ben responded, making joe chuckle a little.

“it’s okay, i can never sleep either. we can stay up together.” joe smiled at him, and ben looked back at joe.

he looked at joe and began to see how beautiful ben truly did find him. how fair his skin was, how brown and warm his eyes were, how pink his lips were. ben was driving himself crazy, and he couldn’t hold back the need any longer. he leaned in hesitatingly and glanced down at joe’s lips momentarily before meeting his eyes again.

“i’m sorry about this, i just....” ben trailed off, and before joe could process anything that ben was doing, ben leaned in and kissed him. ben felt alive, he felt on fire. he didn’t think he could ever experience what he was feeling now as he moved a little closer to joe. he was surprised when he felt joe kiss back, the kiss itself was short and sweet before joe pulled out of it, but ben felt like he must’ve been dreaming.

joe broke away, his eyes wide on ben. “ben i-“ he began, but ben looked away from him quickly and bit his lip hard. he knew he just made a mistake, how could he have been such an idiot? “i didn’t know...i didn’t know you....” joe trailed off, and ben didn’t exactly know where he was going with his sentence, but he only assumed.

“i don’t like men,” he declared almost as if he was offended, his voice coming out harsher than intended to. he was so confused, he felt like the world was practically ending. “i thought at least.” he added with a mutter, turning back to look at joe who’s eyes were still steady on him.

joe didn’t say anything for what felt like a long time, he only stared at ben. ben felt like he had finally ruined it, he ruined whatever amazing thing him and joe had together. he was about to speak when joe leaned in and captured his lips. ben was shocked to say the least, and the random fearful thought that appeared in his mind of his mouth tasting like cigarette smoke quickly melted away as he gave into the kiss.

the kiss was messy, a little nervous, and a little all over the place. it wasn’t perfect, but it felt perfect to ben. ben took ahold of joe’s face and couldn’t believe what was happening, they broke away and just stared at each other before joe started to laugh. ben began laughing with him and they looked like two idiots together.

“i really like you,” ben finally was able to say once he settled down his laughter, his voice still coming out in a small whisper. “i should’ve told you earlier, but i was confused and scared.” ben said, and joe shook his head.

“it’s okay, you’re telling me now,” he reassured. “and i like you too, really.” he chuckled, and ben’s smile returned back to his face.

“well, this wasn’t what i was expecting,” ben joked, joe glanced down and chuckled softly to himself. “i’m glad i decided to come out to new york.” ben said, joe looked back up at him.

“me too,” joe smiled, and with a moment of silence between them, joe spoke again. “do you ever think you would live in new york?” he seemed hesitant to ask, and ben seemed taken off guard for a second.

ben didn’t even have to think about the question. “wherever you are, i’ll be too.” he said, and he meant it. joe smiled widely, and pulled ben back in for another kiss.

all of ben’s doubts and fears faded away as he smiled into the kiss. he didn’t know what was to come of the future for them, but all he knew was, he was happy in this moment.


	2. perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joe asks ben to draw him, and it’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i haven’t updated this in forever but i thought this lil oneshot was cute :,) 
> 
> i made joe have a southern accent in this because it’s based off his character in the pacific so enjoy!!

“could you draw me?” joe’s light southern voice interrupted the silence in the room. ben was sitting on his bed while joe sat by his window, joe loved days when he would spend time with ben. it was something he always looked forward to. 

ben glanced up from where he was sketching something in his journal, and smiled at his friend. “you want me to?” his british accent was low and loud, joe could listen to him speak for hours.

joe always thought how his southern accent, and ben’s british accent always clashed together and made such a horrible tune, but joe loved it nonetheless.

joe nodded. “i’ve seen your work, i think it’s amazing.” he spoke the truth, he hadn’t even known ben for that long. ben had moved from england not too long ago, and joe met him at the same college the two studied at. ben was majoring in art, and joe was still trying to figure out his way through it all. 

they had a class together, and somehow they began talking. joe didn’t remember who started the conversation, all he remembered was how well the two got along. a few months later, the two were practically inseparable. ben would always come over to joe’s parents house- being a nineteen year old broke college student was not that glamours of a life- and they would talk about everything and nothing. joe loved when ben would come over, mostly because he loved to watch him draw.

joe always wanted ben to draw him, but he never had the confidence to ask. although, staring at ben in the comfortable silence, joe had a spark of confidence swore through him to finally ask.

“stand still.” was all ben said, and joe had to bite down on his cheek to keep from smiling too widely.

“should i pose?” joe teased, dramatically striking a pose that caused ben to laugh.

“you’re perfect the way you are.” ben insisted, and joe could feel his cheeks blushing.

joe didn’t say anything after that, he just sat in silence, and watched ben as he seemed very focused into what he was drawing. every now and then ben would sneak a few glances to joe to help what he was drawing, and before joe realized it, he was staring at him with a smile. “i’m done.” he said, and joe’s heart felt like it skipped a beat. 

joe got up from where he was and walked over to sit next to ben on his bed. ben handed him the journal, and joe’s eyes widened at the artwork. he couldn’t believe how talented ben was, his sketch looked like a better version of himself. joe chuckled after a moment, and ben looked at him with a worried expression. 

“do you like it?” he questioned, he almost seemed unsure in his work which surprised joe.

“like it? i love it,” he looked at ben and smiled. “i think you made me look too good in it though.” he chuckled, ben tilted his head.

“i drew how you look,” he said, pausing for a moment before adding. “perfect.”

joe didn’t think his cheeks could turn any redder, he smiled at ben before glancing towards the window. “i’m surprised how short of time it took you to draw this.” he said, and ben looked back down at the art and shrugged.

“i have a confession,” he looked back up at joe, and joe nodded at him to continue. “i was already drawing you before you requested me too, sorry....couldn’t help myself.” he shyly chuckled, and joe looked back down at the drawing and smiled.

“it’s perfect.” joe said, trying to not get too flustered over the fact ben had been drawing him already. he locked eyes with ben, and for a moment time seemed to stop. 

ben glanced down at his lips, and without warning leaned forward. he was hesitant, and so was joe, but ben gently pressed his lips against joe. he seemed almost scared joe would push him away, but joe didn’t. joe pulled him closer, and the kiss became much more passionate. 

there were a million thoughts running through joe’s head as he felt ben put a hand up to his burning cheek. joe was told the moment you knew you loved somebody, everything around the room seemed to not exist. just for a second, it only seemed like the two of them existed. joe knew his feelings for ben, he knew them loud and clear. most nights it scared him, but every time he saw ben smile, he wanted nothing more in his life than him. 

joe never wanted to really come to terms with his schoolgirl crush on a man, he thought it was embarrassing. although, as ben kissed him like nothing else mattered, joe let all his worries melt away. ben was the first one to pull slowly out of the kiss.

he looked away and bit his lip almost as in anticipation that joe was going to scream or punch him. “i’m sorry...” ben muttered after joe didn’t speak. joe tried to recompose himself, and tried figuring out if what had just happened was real or if he was in a deep sleep, maybe even a coma. 

joe reached out his hand and gently grabbed ahold of ben’s cheek, turning his head slightly to look back at him. joe was the one to kiss him first this time, and he couldn’t ignore the butterflies in his stomach when he felt ben smile into the kiss. 

joe pulled away, and they stared at each other. “hi.” joe softly whispered, earning a smile from ben.

“hi,” he replied back in the same volume. “wasn’t expecting that.” 

joe chuckled back at him, glancing down at the journal he set aside. he glanced back up at ben before speaking. “could i try to draw you?” he questioned, ben raised an eyebrow.

“do you even draw? i’ve never seen you draw before.” he accused, and joe grabbed ahold of the journal to turn to a new page. 

“i have no idea how to draw, but you could teach me.” he suggested, and he didn’t think ben’s smile could became any more brighter as he handed joe his pencil he had beside him.

the rest of the time they spent together consisted of joe trying to horribly draw ben, laughter, and a quick steal of a kiss from then and there. joe never thought he could be this happy again. as joe smiled at ben, and ben smiled at him, joe knew then how he really thought of ben. 

and he thought he was perfect.


End file.
